You Found Me
by Saruvi
Summary: When Roxas gets pregnant, he believes Axel is disgusted, so he leaves him. Two years later, Axel finds him. Will the two get back together?
1. Pregnant

Disclaimer: The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

"Mmm," Roxas moaned as Axel kissed him.

He was threading his hands through red hair when he arched up because Axel was now biting his neck. Marking the pale flesh as his. Making it so everyone knew who Roxas belonged to. But Roxas didn't mind much. He loved belonging to Axel. Knowing he was pretty much "kept."

"I love you Roxy," Axel murmured as he sucked on Roxas' pulse point in his neck.

"I... oh, I love... you too... Axel," Roxas panted.

"Need you now," Axel whispered, undressing the blond who was currently squirming underneath him.

"You always say that. You're so impatient," Roxas laughed as he was hurriedly undressed.

"Because you drive me crazy," Axel replied.

Roxas laughed again then moaned as a finger was pushed into him. He hissed in pain as the finger pushed in and out of him. He moaned once again as the pain mingled with pleasure as another finger was inserted into him.

Soon Roxas was all but begging to have Axel inside him, but part of him wanted to savor this. As he always did. He knew they would make love again after they were done this time, and it would last longer but he wanted to savor this anyway.

When Axel withdrew his fingers, Roxas whimpered, wanting the feeling of being filled back more than anything. When Axel positioned himself and slowly entered the blond, Roxas went crazy with need. Thrusting up to meet Axel head on as the redhead slipped into his body hilt deep.

"God, that feels incredible Axel," Roxas huffed as Axel hit his prostate over and over. He was pretty much screaming out his desire by the third time Axel pushed into him.

He tugged on the red hair wanting to drag the redhead's mouth down to his for a soul searing kiss only the two could do. Kissing one another had Roxas' blue eyes tearing up and his body moving up and down to meet every thrust and push.

When he felt his body tightening around Axel, he screamed out his love for the redhead and climaxed all over their bellies as Axel suddenly released into him. Rolling onto his side so as not to crush the blond had Axel taking the boy into his arms whispering how much he loved him.

"I love you too," Roxas said, before he fell into a light slumber, only to be woken up thirty minutes later by Axel sliding into him again.

--

A month later had Roxas running to the bathroom to throw up. Two weeks after the first incident, his twin dragged him to the doctors.

"I don't wanna go!" Roxas said.

"I don't care! You've been sick way too long and I'm worried about you Rox," Sora said. His identical blue eyes boring holes into Roxas.

Roxas relented when he saw how worried his brother was for him.

"Alright. But I am fine," Roxas mumbled, walking into the doctor's office.

--

He jumped up when they finally called his name and pretty much dragged Sora into the office with him. The doctor did some tests and then decided to be a smartass and make him take a pregnancy test. Roxas laughed as he peed on the stick. But when it immediately changed into a plus sign, he was no longer laughing.

"It seems my dear boy, that you're pregnant. We'll run a few more tests to make sure but it's pretty conclusive," the doctor said.

"What are you talking about?! I'm a guy! I can't be pregnant!" Roxas yelled.

Sora about fainted but held himself up.

A week later, it was confirmed, Roxas was indeed pregnant with Axel's baby.


	2. Someday Soon

Axel kissed Roxas on the lips as he slid his hands up the boy's shirt. It seemed lately all they ever did was have sex and Roxas was starting to feel like a sex toy for the older boy.

"Axel, can we not do this right now?" Roxas asked.

"Aww Roxy, I want you. So so much," Axel mumbled.

"I know you do. But lately, all we do is have sex then I go home and wait to see you again and then we start over," Roxas explained.

"And? Don't you like sex with me?" Axel asked.

"That's not the point. I just want to talk to you about something," Roxas said.

"About what? Can't it wait till we're done?" Axel asked. It'd been a week since he'd seen Roxas and he wanted, no, he needed to be inside his blond boyfriend. To feel connected.

"Alright. But we talk afterwards," Roxas said giving in. He needed to feel Axel as well. Axel nodded as he slid inside his boyfriend.

--

"Axel, how do you feel about children?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "Kind of a random question isn't it Roxy?" he asked, smoking a cigarette.

Roxas bit his lip. He had no idea how to tell his boyfriend that he was pregnant. Axel would flip out probably. And leave him most likely.

"I was just wondering. I think it might be nice to have kids someday," Roxas said, silently adding, _someday soon_ to the sentence.

"You're not a girl Roxy, how would we have kids?" Axel asked, stubbing out his cigarette, and rolling over to hold Roxas in his arms.

"I have something to tell you. I have this thing, which was explained to me as having both sets of reproductive organs. I can have children," Roxas said.

"You can have children?" Axel repeated stupidly.

"In fact, I'm pregnant," Roxas said.

Axel stared at him. His green eyes widening. A look of shock on his pale face. Roxas mistook the look for disgust and grabbing his clothing, dressed and ran out of the apartment.

--

"Maybe you misunderstood?" Sora asked for the third time.

"How could I? What guy wants his _boyfriend _to be pregnant?" Roxas snapped.

"Roxas, maybe he was just shocked by what you were telling him," Sora suggested.

"I need him Sora. To be here with me through this. Do you think I'm not afraid? I'm a boy, having a baby," Roxas began crying as the doorbell rung.

Roxas whispered, "If it's him, tell him you haven't seen me," before running into the kitchen.

"Hey Axel," Sora said as he opened the door.

"Have you seen Roxas? Is he here?" Axel asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Sora lied.

"Oh okay. I guess you know. About the baby?" Axel asked.

Sora nodded.

"I was freaked out. I think he believes I am disgusted with him or something," Axel told Sora, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's a lot to take in," Sora said.

Axel nodded. He needed to find Roxas. But it was too late. Sora and Roxas left that night and Axel wouldn't see Roxas for two years.


	3. Daddy!

Roxas grabbed his son and made his way down to the boardwalk.

"Daddy!" Kyouya yelled.

"Not so loud. Remember, we don't shout," Roxas told his son gently.

"Daddy, ice cream!" Kyo yelled anyway.

Roxas sighed. It was an everyday battle to get the two year old to not shout everything he wanted. Roxas was happy with his son though. The little boy was an exact replica of Axel. Roxas' heart clenched. He missed the redhead. Everyday seeing how much Kyo resembled the redhead made Roxas question his decision to have left Twilight Town that night two years ago.

"Ice cream it is sprout," Roxas said, letting go of Kyo's hand for a second to place their orders.

When Roxas looked down, Kyo was gone. Roxas began looking all over for his son, panicking. It was a small place they lived in but one never knew what could happen.

Roxas ran around calling his son's name running in circles trying to locate the little boy. When he heard the tires of a car skid to a halt, his panic became full blown fear.

"Daddy!" a little voice yelled and Roxas recognized it as Kyo's.

He ran in the direction of the boy's voice, only to skid to a stop when he saw the man who was holding his son.

"Axel," Roxas breathed, reaching for Kyo.

"Roxas," Axel said, handing the baby over to Roxas.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find us?" Roxas asked.

"Daddy!" Kyo yelled, trying to get back to Axel.

"Seems he knows who I am," Axel said, reaching to take the little boy in his arms.

"He should. I've shown him your picture. Why are you here?" Roxas asked as Kyo nearly jumped out of his arms into Axel's. The redhead caught the boy effortlessly.

"He looks like me. Why did you leave?" Axel asked.

Roxas bit his lip. He knew someday Axel would find them. He just had a feeling the redhead was looking. He just didn't want to believe it would be so soon. His heart nearly breaking, he said quietly,

"This isn't the place to discuss this. And you know why I left."

"I wasn't digusted with you Roxy," Axel said, letting his son play with his hair.

"Pretty!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, no shouting. We're going home. Come with us Axel and I'll explain everything," Roxas said, but when he reached for his son, the little boy flinched away and snuggled closer to Axel. Roxas sighed and let Axel carry the boy home.

--

"Hey Roxas, I'm going out with Riku tonight," Sora said as Roxas walked in the front door.

The brunet's blue eyes widened when he saw Axel following behind.

"What's he doing here?" Sora asked, picking up his shoes and putting them on.

"He hasn't said why yet," Roxas said. "Have fun with Riku and tell him I said hi."

"Will do. Nice seeing you again Axel," Sora said as he ran out the door.


	4. First Talk

"So why did you come here?" Roxas asked after he changed Kyo and put him in his bed to sleep.

"I wanted to find you. I've looked everywhere for you for two years. This place was the last place I was going to check," Axel told him. "I've never stopped thinking about that day Roxas. What you must have thought."

"You were disgusted. I saw it on your face," Roxas said.

"No, Roxy, I was shocked. My boyfriend had just told me he could have children and was pregnant. How would you have felt?" Axel asked, releasing Roxas when the boy pulled away.

"I... didn't think about that. I just saw your expression and I was already feeling confused anyway and I just let my imagination run away with me," Roxas told him.

"I want to be in your life. I want to be part of his life," Axel said.

"It's been two years. Two years Axel. I can't just pick up where we left off," Roxas said.

"You're not in love with me anymore are you?" Axel asked.

"Not a day has gone by that I haven't stopped loving you. I just need time. You should be pissed at me for taking him away from you. You have to get to know him. And me all over again," Roxas said, biting his lip.

"If that what it takes to get you back, then I'll do it," Axel told him. "I just want to be with you both."

"Well, you can stay here. Um, I'm sure Sora won't mind," Roxas replied. "Easier to get to know your son if you're here."

"So where do I sleep?" Axel asked, grinning.

Roxas' heart melted at the sight of that lopsided grin.

--

"So, he's staying here?" Sora asked the next morning.

"Yup," Roxas answered. The two had just woken up and were still sleepy. But Kyo was up and about and Roxas wouldn't be able to sleep until nap time at noon.

"So did he tell you why he came?" Sora asked, munching on pancakes.

"I came to see if I could find Roxas and my child," Axel said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Sora made an "oh" sound with his mouth and shoved another piece of pancake into it. Kyo came running into the kitchen shouting Mess! And Roxas knew he had to change a diaper.

"I wish he could get the hang of potty training," Roxas said, lifting the little boy up and walking out of the kitchen to Kyo's room to change his son.

Sora laughed and took his empty plate to the sink, rinsing it off.

"Does Kyo always talk that way?" Axel asked.

"Yes. He's very smart though. He just prefers to shout in one word or two," Sora said. "Look Axel. I'm happy you're here, but if you hurt Roxas or Kyo, I'll hurt you."

"Duly noted. And I'm not here to hurt either of them. I just want to get to know my son and I want to get back together with the love of my life," Axel explained, grabbing some pancakes from the plate on the counter.

"Alright. Just letting you know. Roxas hasn't had it easy. Some people don't understand his situation some do but he loves Kyo with all his heart. Kyo will always come first and I hope you take that into consideration while you're whooing him again," Sora told him.

"I will," Axel said, stuffing a pancake into his mouth as Sora nodded and walked out of the kitchen.


	5. First Kiss

"Daddy!" Kyo shouted, running up to Axel with a fresh diaper on.

"I would have changed him Roxy," Axel said to the blond.

"It's alright. I'm a pro at it now," Roxas laughed.

Axel picked the little boy up who was jumping up and down begging to be held. He couldn't get over the fact that he was holding a miniature version of himself. His son looked exactly like him, minus the two tear drop tattoos he had under his green eyes.

"I can't believe he looks exactly like me. That must have been hard on you since you still love me," Axel commented.

"You don't know the half of it. I would have him sleep in the same room cause his presence comforted me when I would miss you," Roxas admitted.

"You said you thought I was disgusted with you for being pregnant. Is that the only reason you left me?" Axel asked.

He had known there had been problems in their relationship which had taken on a very physical aspect. It had seemed all they had done with each other was have sex and then Roxas would go home and they would wait till the next time to do something, but would end up having sex anyway.

Axel had felt lost and all he could do was cling to Roxas. Not realizing that the blond was beginning to feel used, he had a good idea though about it. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"I was starting to think all you wanted me around for was sex. I was feeling lonely even though I saw you almost everyday. I think, getting pregnant just scared me into leaving you. I know I was a coward for doing it the way I did. And I would understand you're being upset with me for not allowing you to see Kyo for two years, but I hope you can forgive me," Roxas explained.

"I can. I do. I mean, hell, I still love you. I still want to be part of his life and part of yours. I want to be with you," Axel told him. Roxas nodded, and stepped up closer to kiss Axel on the lips gently.

Axel kissed Roxas back, but when he went to deepen the kiss,

"Daddy!" Kyo shouted, tugging on Axel's red hair.

Axel pulled away from Roxas, the blond laughing.

"Never knew he was the jealous sort," Roxas said, grabbing his son and laughing.

**Two weeks later**

"He's beautiful Roxas. You know that? He's just so beautiful. I'm happy he was born," Axel told Roxas as he watched the blond preparing lunch for their son.

Tears appeared in Roxas' blue eyes.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I didn't want you to believe he was a mistake, because I don't believe he was. I wanted him from the moment I found out about him," Roxas said.

"I would never believe he was a mistake. I love him already. With all my heart. I just want to be in his life. And yours too. I'm going to move here to be closer," Axel said, nodding as watched Kyo dump spaghettoes all over himself and laugh.

"Kyo, we don't eat that way!" Roxas said exasperated.

"Fun!" Kyo screamed, "Daddy! Fun!"

"Well, champ needs a bath now," Roxas said as he picked the little boy up, trying not to get sauce on himself.

"Could I maybe do it Roxy?" Axel asked. Roxas was surprised but handed the boy to his father, nodding. "Everything is in the bathroom. Just be careful. He doesn't like water in his face."

Axel nodded and walked out of the kitchen with a squirming Kyo in his arms.

Roxas cleaned up the mess the boy had made in his high chair. Sighing to himself, he washed the dishes. Axel hadn't tried anything like kissing him or sex since that first kiss they'd shared two weeks ago.

Roxas touched his lips, he was going to have to make the moves he figured if he wanted them to progress further.


	6. Bathtime and Interruptions

Roxas went to step into the bathroom but stopped at the doorway as he watched his son and his father playing with the water in the tub. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice Roxas. This made the blond happy to see Axel so excited about giving their son a bath.

"Hey," Axel said softly, noticing Roxas standing there.

"Hey. I was just coming to check on you two. I see he got you all wet," Roxas pointed out.

Axel was soaked. His jeans were even wet and Kyo was laughing delightedly as he played with the bubbles in the water.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kyo shouted, giggling as he blew at the bubbles.

"Yeah he got me good," Axel replied, grinning.

Roxas continued to watch as Axel took the little boy out of the water and dried him off, bringing him into his bedroom to change him into a fresh diaper and clothing for his nap.

"Sleep well champ," Axel told his son as he laid in his crib to nap.

--

"So, where were we?" Axel said, coming up behind Roxas when he found him in the living room standing in front of the tv.

"We were right about here," Roxas said, turning in Axel's arms and standing on his tiptoes to kiss the redhead.

Axel responded to the kiss as he deepened it, pushing his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Their tongues sparred for a bit before being interrupted again by Sora and Riku coming through the door.

"Hey Rox, hey Axel," Sora said, blushing.

"Hey Sora. Riku," Roxas said, still standing in Axel's arms.

"Roxy, I thought I'd take Kyo over to Riku's so you and Axel can have some alone time. Is he napping?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay to wake him up if you want, just make sure you put him back down when you get to Riku's," Roxas told his brother. Sora nodded, grabbing the diaper bag and some toys for Kyo while Riku went to pick up the boy in his bedroom.

"Daddy," Kyo said as soon as he saw Axel. He held out his arms to be held by his father but Riku kept him close.

"No Kyo, we're going to my house to play," Riku told the boy.

"Riku!" Kyo squealed in delight.

"He sure loves Axel. He's always wanting him to hold him," Sora murmured.

"It's great that he has a connection with him. Will you be back later or tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning. You two haven't been alone since he got here," Sora said. Roxas nodded, grateful to his brother.

When Riku and Sora left with Kyo, Roxas took that chance to ask Axel if he was seriously thinking of moving to the islands.

"Yeah, I am. I keep telling you, I want to be with you and him. I really want you back Roxas," Axel told him.

"I know that, but don't you have a job in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked.

"Kind of hard to keep a job when you're searching around for the love of your life and your kid," Axel said, "I would do odd jobs around the cities I was in looking for you and that would get me by. I can just get a steady job here."

"Oh. I would love it if you stayed with us. You would be closer to Kyo," Roxas said, "And to me."

"Do you mean that Roxy?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded as he went into Axel's arms and kissed him.


	7. Making Love

Somehow, they ended up in Roxas' bedroom. Kissing each other still. Roxas had wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and let himself be carried to the bedroom. He didn't want to let go.

Axel carefully disentangled himself from Roxas and looked the blond over.

"It's been awhile. Sorry if this goes fast," Axel said.

"Been awhile for me too," Roxas admitted.

"You mean you haven't? Since us?" Axel asked.

"Nope, not with anyone. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And with Kyo, it was hard to explain that I had given birth," Roxas said, as Axel began pulling his shoes and socks off.

Then Axel went for his top, tugging it over the blond's head and tossing it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful. You've always been so beautiful to me," Axel murmured, skimming his hands down Roxas' chest.

Roxas had tears in his eyes as he whispered, "I love you Axel. I've always loved you so much."

"I love you too baby," Axel replied, tugging on Roxas' jeans.

Roxas felt the tears slip down his cheeks and held up a hand to wipe them away.

"Roxy, baby, don't cry. I promise I won't hurt you again. I don't just want you for sex. I want to be with you in every way possible," Axel told him, cradling him in his arms.

"I just never thought, we'd be together again. It's somewhat overwhelming. I want you though. I want you so much," Roxas said.

"I want you too," Axel said, pulling the jeans off and tossing them to the floor with the other clothing. "Undress me baby," the redhead whispered to his shaking lover.

Roxas nodded and sat up. Slowly he reached for Axel's shirt. Sliding his hands underneath it, he tugged it upwards, glad when Axel held his arms up to help get the shirt off. His hands trembled when he went for the button on the jeans and Axel placed his hands over Roxas'.

"We don't have to do this Roxy," Axel told him gently.

"I... I want to Axel. I really want to. I'm just nervous. It's like it's our first time together," Roxas said, tugging the button open and releasing the zipper. Axel smiled at his lover, taking the blond's lips with his own.

Roxas tried hard to hide the scar he had from giving birth to Kyo, but Axel wanted to see all of him. Pulling away from the kiss, he slid his hands down to trace the scar.

"This is where our baby came from. Don't ever be ashamed to show me this," Axel said.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, leaning up to crush his lips to Axel's.

Kissing Roxas was like coming home. It was warm and soft and it felt better than anything Axel had ever felt in his life. Here was this amazing boy who had given him everything, including a child to love and Axel couldn't be happier. His green eyes became wet and when a tear slipped down, Roxas pulled back, silently asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy is all," Axel replied.

Roxas nodded and attached his lips to Axel's neck as Axel prepared him for sex. Using the lotion Roxas handed him, he thrust his fingers into the pliant body underneath him. Stretching and scissoring.

"I'm sorry this won't last long. But I'll make it up to you afterwards," Axel said, positioning himself at Roxas' entrance. He slid into the blond, causing Roxas to cry out in pain. Allowing him to adjust, Axel just stayed still for a little bit until Roxas told him to move.

"Oh god, move," Roxas begged.

"You feel wonderful," Axel muttered breathing husky, as he started to thrust in and out of Roxas.

"_Axel_," Roxas cried as he slowly began to climax. He shuddered as he spilled himself on his belly, splashing some onto Axel as well.

"Heh," Axel said, gritting his teeth as he came into the blond. "Sorry, it was so quick."

"It's okay. We have plenty of time to do it slower and make it last," Roxas murmured, wincing as Axel pulled out of him and used the sheet to wipe them down.

"We need a bath," Axel stated.

"Why don't we take one together," Roxas suggested. He was seductive without meaning to and Axel knew, he was going to take him in the shower again.


	8. Completion

"Ah," Roxas moaned as Axel pushed him against the bathroom wall in the tub and slid into him.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed as Axel began moving in and out of him.

"Sorry Rox, you're just so sexy and I need to be inside you," Axel apologized.

"No need to say sorry. I want you inside me," Roxas said breathily.

They continued to move together until Roxas came, Axel following behind him. Then they washed each other. Axel taking his time washing his lover. He did it so slowly and sensually that Roxas almost begged for him to take him once more, but he refrained.

"Roxy, I'm glad I found you," Axel said, drying them both off and picking a sleepy Roxas up to bring him to the bedroom.

"From now on you sleep with me okay?" Roxas said, yawning.

"No argument there," Axel said, laying the blond down so he could sleep.

--

"You know. I think it was great for Sora take Kyo to Riku's. But I miss him," Axel said.

"Oh yeah. Sora sometimes takes Kyo there so that I can get some alone time. So I don't go crazy with nothing but a two year old to talk to," Roxas said, as he stretched, waking up.

"So you haven't dated at all in two years?" Axel asked suddenly.

"No. I tried, but it was awkward. No one really wants a ready made family. Or they don't want another man's son. Or they didn't want me because I could have children," Roxas told him frowning.

"I want you. I want to always be with you," Axel said. "I want to marry you."

"Really?" Roxas asked, stunned, "You wanna marry me?"

His blue eyes were filling with tears of happiness and he cuddled closer to Axel.

"Yeah, I want to marry you Roxas. I want to be a family with you me and Kyo," Axel said. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes. If you're sure about this, then yes, I'll marry you," Roxas said, leaning up to kiss Axel. Axel grinned and cuddled his love closer.

--

**Two months later**

Roxas and Axel were married on a sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. They both wore tuxedo's and had put Kyo into a tiny matching suit. The little redhead looked adorable.

Riku was Axel's best man and Sora was Roxas'. They held the ceremony at the beach. Later that night at the reception, Axel gave Roxas a platinum ring engraved with ivy. Roxas shyly handed Axel a small box.

When Axel opened it, there was a silver plated pacifier in the box with a green bow on it. Axel looked at it, surprised.

"I'm pregnant," Roxas whispered.

"Oh Roxas, that's the best gift you could ever give me," Axel said, taking his husband into his arms and twirling him around.

"Daddy!" Kyo shouted, wanting to be picked up.

They were a happy family. Axel loved both Roxas and his son more than anything. Even Sora had loosened up as he watched Axel with his brother and nephew. Riku asked Sora to marry him and Sora agreed. So the two of them would move in together leaving the house for Roxas, Kyo and Axel.

"Are you really happy about this Axel?" Roxas asked later that night after everyone had went home and Kyo was asleep in his crib.

"Yes. It's the best thing that could happen to me. I'll love him or her as much as I love Kyo. Thank you Roxy, for these beautiful gifts," Axel said.

Roxas began crying, he was so happy. When Axel picked him up and brought him to the bedroom to make love as a married couple, he feared his heart couldn't take it all in, but as Axel slid into him, he realized how complete his life was. How complete he was.


End file.
